


Before the Chair

by pairatime



Series: Speirs and his boys [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Boot Worship, Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant enjoys serving Speirs, from his boots on up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Chair

They were dark yet their red tinge still seemed to shine in the flickering light of the candles.

He wanted to do nothing more then reach out and touch them. Really that was all he’d wanted to do since Speirs had guided him to his knees before the large wooden chair.

The chair, made of a deep red wood, dominated one wall of the dungeon Speirs had taken over in Berchtesgaden. Raised on a cement platform almost half a foot above the rest of the floor it was large, easily large enough for a man wearing all his jump gear to still be able to sit. 

Yet Speirs seemed to fill it with just his standard gear for that brief moment he had been able to see his Commanding Officer before the Captain had taken his hand in hand and bowed it. Giving him a perfect view of Speirs’ jump boots but little else.

It gave him time to take in everything about them, every nick, dent, scratch and faded spot; not that he didn’t already know anything about the pair, he could find them by sight, feel, smell and taste if he needed to.

“You did a good job cleaning them Sergeant but I think they need another polish, don’t you,” Speirs remarked, the order clear in man’s tone.

“Yes Sir,” he responded even as he leaned forward and reached out his tongue to cresses the right boot. Slowly running his tongue over the worn leather, savoring the taste of Speirs and leather. He took his time, making sure to cover every inch of the boot, from the top to the sides all the way up to Speir’s bloused pants, the rear and even the boot’s own tongue under the laces.

Once done with the first boot he shifted over to the left boot and gave it the same attention, stopping only once he had completely polished it surface with his tongue. “Sir,” he offered as he knelt back and looked up at Speirs.

Speirs didn’t do or say anything at first, merely continued to look down at his Sergeant. But after the long moment he leaned forward, running his hand through chucks short cropped hair before cupping his face with one hand. “Mine,” Speirs said. no louder then a whisper but it still seemed to echo and fill the room, just like the man himself.

“Yours,” he sighed, leaning into the touch and letting his eyes close at the caress.

“Open them,” Came the order a moment later.

And when he did he saw that Speirs had loosened his belt and opened the top of his pants. 

If Speirs hadn’t pulled him forward he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to move. Other then that first night Speirs hadn’t truly let him near the Captain’s cock, not teasing, just always finding other ways to make sure they were both slated. But not today.

He took in the scent and musk that was purely Speirs as he darted out his tongue letting the new flavor mix with the former tang of leather and polish until the later two had faded away leaving only the taste of his Captain. 

A taste he enjoyed and given the way Speirs’ slowly steady breathing began to deepen and speed up he was not the only one enjoying it as he took it every texture, every smell and every inch of the cock in his mouth.

And then a new taste as added.


End file.
